Born of Fire
by ScarletAesir058
Summary: When a god calling himself Naruto Uzumaki showed up in the middle of one of the New Avengers' missions, offering his help. No one anticipated that his mere presence on Earth would alter the very destiny of humanity and its homeworld. Who is this God of Celestial Fire and what is his connection to Jean Grey. Strong/Smart Naruto, Naru/Harem. AU.


Pairing: Naruto/Angela/X-23/Valkyrie/?/?/?/?/?

Rating: M

Summary: When a god calling himself Naruto Uzumaki showed up in the middle of one of the New Avengers' missions, offering his help. No one anticipated that his mere presence on Earth would alter the very destiny of humanity and its homeworld. Who is this God of Celestial Fire and what is his connection to Jean Grey. Strong/Smart Naruto, Naru/Harem. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Marvel Comics Franchises. I do this purely for fun.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know a lot of you were expecting Sage of War chapter 3 or AUH chapter 6 instead of new story. Unfortunately I have run into a few problems, the first of which is the energy crisis here in Southern Africa. Its Winter in this part of the world and the governments of various countries are selling their electricity to neighboring nations and private mines for some extra cash. I happen to be in a zone where these mandatory power cuts are occurring, and because of my volunteer work and other stuff, I don't have as much time to work on my writing at the end of the day. Secondly IPhone which I was using to log on to the internet died a horrible death, now I need to find other methods and there is no one nearby enough to help me fix it.

In addition to this, and this is really all me, I was reading through the War of Realms storyline, currently in the Marvel comics, and I got pissed off. They killed off so many of my favorite characters or changed things in ways I didn't like, which I wont spoil for anyone, don't worry. And while I know comics are cyclical, so those characters will be back soon, it pissed me off big time to see them die so casually. Nevertheless this sparked a desire to write something Marvel related but not AUH, and for a while now I have genuinely wanted to write a Naruto/Marvel fic that did things and took characters to places I have no intention of taking them in AUH. To that end I created two new Naruto/Marvel fics, and this is one of them.

I cannibalized this from the remnants of another fic that had been lying on my desktop and collecting dust for a couple of years now. Naruto is the God of Celestial Fire, what that means is something both you the audience and Naruto is trying to figure out as the story goes on. In short I am not telling.

The Pairing is a harem pairing with a maximum of eight slots for the women. I can't write any more than that and keep the relationship's serious. The first three girls as you can see are named and are the same as the ones in AUH. This because I like them and them being a part of the harem is not negotiable, but you can suggest the next five girls in your reviews. Try to give legitimate reasons as to why they should be with Naruto, and also no married couples please. So no Mary Jane Parker, Susan Richards, Ororo, Jessica Jones etc.

This takes place before Civil War, more specifically during Issue 7 of the 2005 New Avengers comic written by Brian Micheal Bendis (I hope I didn't butcher that). It would be good to read the previous 6 issues to ensure you are up to speed with what's going on but its not really necessary. I will do my best to explain things.

Anyway, enough rambling, let's get on with the story. Please enjoy Born of Fire, and remember to leave a review/follow/favorite if you enjoy my work. Your reviews are very important for the future of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Child of Fire

"_Why did you bring Naruto to this particular universe? After all the misery, war and death in his life, after everything he has been through up to this point. You could have picked a paradise universe where he would have had his every wish granted, where he would be worshiped by countless billions and never have want for anything. You could have given him everything he ever dreamed of, and more, so why here?"_

"_Because, my son asked me to bring him here."_

— Jean Grey and Kushina Uzumaki, about Naruto.

**oOo**

**Long Island, New York...**

"Are you alright Mr. Howlett?"

A frown marred James Howlett's face as stared up at the person addressing him. James, who was better known to the world as Wolverine and to his friends as Logan, was currently laying on top of someone's lawn, surrounded by the remains of several trash containers and black plastic bags. Their filthy contents had been scattered all around and on top of him, after he'd crashed into them.

In his mind, he groggily recalled being smacked halfway across this entire neighborhood by the super-villain known as Dirk Garthwaite, otherwise known by his alias, the Wrecker. More specifically, Logan had been hit by the Wrecker's magical crowbar which gave him, the strength of an Asgardian god. That the whole incident resulted in Logan ending up with a smelly diaper on top of his black and yellow iconic Cowl, did not improve his temperament one bit.

Focusing on the person addressing him, Logan noted that he looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had atrociously spiky blond hair and unnaturally vibrant sapphire eyes. On each of the kid's cheeks were three whisker-like marks and in his mouth he had slightly longer than natural canines. His skin tone indicated he spent considerable time under the sun, and his musculature showed that he was very fit for someone his age. He also strangely smelled of fire and ramen.

The kid wore black cargo pants, combat boots and a black T-shirt with an orange flame pattern at its center. Around his waist he wore a belt with three gray pouches clipped to it, and a holster-like satchel around his right thigh. Around his forehead, he wore a headband with a metal plate that had an engraving resembling a leaf on it, while a necklace with some kind of Jade crystal settled around his neck.

All in all, he looked ready for a fight, and Logan was ready to give him one if it came to that. But more importantly than all that, Wolverine did not actually know who this kid was, let alone remember ever telling him his real name. He would have recalled the kids scent otherwise, it was pretty distinct after all. This set off alarms in Logan's head, seeing as only a limited number of people had ever known his birth name, and most of those people were currently dead.

A hand was extend to him, to help him off the floor but Wolverine popped his claws and pointed them threateningly at the stranger. A very clear message, he would get up under no one else's power but his own. Once on his feet, in his usual gruff voice, Logan growled. "Start talking bub or I will give you a few extra holes to breathe through. How do you know that name?"

If the kid felt threatened by him, he did not show it at all and simply replied. "My mentor always talked about you while she was training me. You and Scott Summers were two of her most precious people."

"Your mentor? Who was that?" Wolverine asked, somewhat impressed by the kid. It took some serious balls to remain totally unfazed by the six, 12 inch long, indestructible claws, that were sharpened to a monomolecular edge, when they were pointed at you. Logan found himself not only respecting the kid for this, but actually curious about his explanation, since the boy didn't smell like he was lying.

This time the young man hesitated, his wariness on the matter visibly showing on his face for a second, but eventually he replied. "No offense to you or anything, but it would be unwise of me to tell you that right now. Your knee jerk reaction would likely be to stab me for lying, despite the fact that I am actually telling the truth and you can smell it when someone is lying to you."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the fact that the kid seemed to know a little about his powers, particularly the ones he didn't advertise. It was an alarming development, and a part of Logan just wanted to force the answer out of the kid now, even if he had to slice him up a bit. However he had to remember what he was now, Logan was an Avenger and they didn't do things like that. Captain America would feel betrayed if he resorted to such tactics, especially on a kid who might be innocent.

Something must have showed on his face, for the kid chose to say. "How about I earn a bit of your trust first, before we talk about my mentor. It will give you time to cool down a bit and better digest everything I have to say, which is gonna be pretty shocking, even for you." The kid then pinched his chin in thought, completely ignoring the fact that Logan had not accepted his offer, before Snapping his fingers, and adding. "Yes, that could work! I will take down the idiot with a crowbar that smacked you all the way over here. It doesn't look like you or your friends are doing to well against him, anyway. After that, I'll tell you my mentor's name and answer a couple of your questions. Deal?"

Somehow in this bizarre situation Logan realized that he had completely forgotten about the Wrecker and the other Avenger's currently fighting him. This situation was just so bizarre to him that they had slipped his mind for a moment. He needed to get back quickly and aid them. Luke Cage could tank a few hits and give back just as good, Spider-man could string the Wrecker up in his webs, and Spiderwoman could do her zappy thing with her venom blasts. However it was Wolverine and his claws that was meant to bring the pain.

Even so, Logan paused long enough to give the kid another once over, checking to see if there was anything familiar about the kid or something he missed in his initial assessment of him. He'd always been able to tell a lot about a person from observing the shape of their muscles, and the kid's muscles spoke volumes to him. They weren't big, but they were well used and powerful, likely already familiar with combat situations. Still Logan had to protest to the idea of involving a kid in a superhero fight, first as an Avenger and then as a teacher at the X-mansion. "You...you're just a kid. The Wrecker wont hesitate to try and kill ya! I can't allow that to happen."

The kid frowned deeply at this, then something in his demeanor changed. A subtle shift in his posture that for some inexplicable reason gave his presence an almost world-crushing weight as he replied. "I admit I am young, **but**!" The kid emphasized the "but" as his presence spiked and it became hard to breathe. "I am also a god!" He finished as if that explained everything.

"..." Logan didn't say anything to that, he just gave the kid an extremely skeptical look, that clearly said "I do not believe you". In truth he did believe him, Thor had the same sort of otherworldly presence to him, the Phoenix did too and many other supernatural and top tier cosmic beings. However, something told him that this kid wasn't even a thousand years old, and thus he was very much a kid, even by godly standards.

The kid noted Logan's skepticism but continued, saying. "That crowbar is infused with Asgardian magic and its giving that man, strength comparable to that of an Asgardian god. You and your mortal friends will have trouble beating him, but I can take him down quickly if you are willing to accept my help."

Watching the kid carefully, Logan used all of his considerably heightened senses to detect any form of deceit from the kid, but found none. He seemed to genuinely want to help and even Logan found himself, admittedly if only in the privacy of his own mind, acknowledging that the Wrecker was giving the latest incarnation of the Avengers a bit of trouble. It was exactly the type of situation where a god came in very handy.

Tired of mentally referring to the strange boy as "kid", Logan asked him. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, god of celestial fire!" He introduced himself with a fancy bow, once again repeating the fact that he was a god to Logan's mild annoyance. It was like he was trying to prove himself or something. Naruto certainly didn't look like a god, especially in his modern garb, unlike Thor or Ares who enjoyed looking the part. That said, their was a surety and grace in the way in which he carried himself that reminded Logan of Thor Odinson, so he was willing to to give Naruto a chance.

Not wanting to deliberate on the matter any longer with his teammates and friends in danger of being turned to paste by the Wrecker, the ancient feral mutant growled. "Fine, go, show me what you can do, then we will talk." If nothing else, it would give him a chance to asses the kids abilities. _'Hopefully this decision isn't a mistake, I've been making a lot of those lately.'_ He though to himself with some regret.

"Thank yo-" The kid...Naruto began in gratitude but Wolverine had no patience for this and interrupted him.

"Don't thank me, go stop the Wrecker, now!" He barked point in the direction the Wrecker and what was left of his team lay. A good Avenger, a good teacher and even a good man likely would never had sent a kid, god or not, into battle against the Wrecker, Logan was none of those things. He was a soldier, a killer and a survivor. Though he fought to protect all people as a superhero, the only ones he truly cared about were his friends and loved ones. Captain America was hoping to change that.

"Right!" Naruto muttered before he simply disappeared in a burst of speed. Only Logan's enhanced vision allowing him distinguish the fact that Naruto ran towards the Wrecker rather teleported.

_'Fast!'_ Wolverine thought as a powerful gale was generated in the wake of the blond young man's departure. Finally alone he muttered to himself. "God of fire huh! I guess I will have to see for myself what's what, after we are done here, kid."

VvV

"Hey Spider-babe, are there keys to this thing or do I have to kidnap you and make you fly me out of this crap country?" Dirk Garthwaite aka the Wrecker asked, thumbing his left hand behind him at the Avenger's Quinjet! There was an unspoken implication that he would kill her where she stood if she gave one answer or she would become more than just his pilot if she gave the other.

Veranke, Queen of the Skrulls, a shape-shifting alien race that had come to Earth to conquer it, was currently in the form of the arachnid super-heroine Jessica Drew aka Spiderwoman. She was also standing before the towering giant wielding the power of a god with nothing but her Spiderwoman powers to defend herself with. There was no small amount of fear filling her being at that moment, Dirk was literally a mortal wielding the power of an actual god through his enchanted crowbar, making him way more powerful than her.

She already knew that her spider-powers, granted to her, in her human form of Spiderwoman, would do absolutely nothing to stop the Wrecker if he attacked. Yet she refused to retreat, perhaps it was her pride as a Queen or perhaps it was the fact that so much depended on her succeeding at her mission, either way she did not run from him.

Not that she was attacking either, so far her venom blast had only tickled the mortal god, and her super-strength and regenerative abilities would not stop him from turning her head to splattered tomato sauce on the pavement, if he hit her with his crowbar. She had inhuman flexibility, agility, preternatural balance and heightened senses, yet, they were all worth exactly jack shit in resolving this situation. There was only one ability she possessed that had the potential save her skin, and even then she didn't like her odds. Her pheromones.

"And then what, Dirk?" Spiderwoman responded, even as she began to release a cocktail of pheromones that would've left a bull African Elephant drugged to the gills, and horny as fuck.

It began to work almost immediately, the crowbar which was over the Wrecker's shoulder like a baseball batter ready to swing, relaxed minutely. Dirk himself also chose to yell at her rather than simply end her there and then, as he barked. "What are we? Pals? You don't get to call me anything but what I am to you! The Wrecker! As in I just wrecked the rest of your life!"

It was small but still an improvement of her situation. She just needed to keep him talking, long enough for the rest of the Avengers to get to here and help her. Steeling herself she responded. "You've got the power of Thor, the power of a god! So far what exactly has that gotten you?"

He shrugged, with a little grin as he replied. "Well I just kicked your entire team up and down and down the street, and I don't see you putting up a fight, now do I?"

It was true, the New Avengers team that Captain America and Ironman had put together was here to arrest the Wrecker and return him to his cell on the Raft. He and 44 other super-powered criminals had broken out of the Raft, the worlds premier super-max prison for super-powered criminals. The breakout was orchestrated by Electro – one of Spider-man's villains – who they had already been captured, and they had picked up another escapee, Karl Lykos in the Savage Land just yesterday. With the capture of the Wrecker they would have 41 more villains to go after.

A shudder of revulsion rushed through Veranke as the Wrecker's gaze settled on her figure, accentuated by her skintight suit, particularly linger around her breasts and hips. She forced herself to let him stare without letting any self-conscious feelings get in the way, the fact that he was looking at her in such a sexual way simply meant her powers were doing their job. Soon she would have him all mushy and completely distracted, making it easier for the Avengers to catch him by surprise.

So in a sultry voice she replied. "I don't want to fight you...I want to help you."

"Well then you're stupid." The Wrecker said with a frown, somehow trying to shake of the effects of her pheromones. She increased the amount she was releasing and tried again.

"I just want to hel-" Veranke began again. Of course it was at that moment that she was interrupted by the most unexpected battle cry ever.

"**Dynamic Entry!**"

Before she could even react to the noise, a blur of black and gold crashed into the Wrecker hard enough to send him flying through the neighbors wooden fence, across the yard and through its counterpart on the opposite side, where they tumbled out of sight. Queen Veranke turned to follow and try and figure out what the hell had just happened, but before she could she noticed Wolverine sprinting up the road waving at her frantically. So Veranke decided to wait for her teammate, he probably knew what was going on after all.

VvV

"Now big guy, how about you leave the pretty lady alone and take on someone your own size." Naruto said to the mortal known as the Wrecker. A massive mountain of a man empowered with the abilities of a god through an enchanted crowbar. _'Asgardian magic.' _He thought.

The Wrecker snorted in response, amused by the notion as he replied back. "A midget like you, my size? Don't make me laugh kid!"

"I meant a god you dumbass!" Naruto clarified with a scowl.

It seemed to Naruto that the Wrecker despite having the power of a god, was complete shit at sensing other gods, cause instead of taking his words seriously the Wrecker replied. "You're a god, hah! What a joke! I've taken down the Avengers, I've kicked Thor's ass. What the hell can a midget like you do? That is, if I actually even believed you are a god."

Again Naruto scowled at the man's insults and mockery but did not act on it. Instead choosing to give him a warning, saying. "That's twice you've called me a midget. Do it again and you will earn my ire **mortal**!" Internally he moaned. _'I'm finally 6 feet tall damn it!'_

His words stopped the Wrecker cold, but not out of fear or any form of worry. No, even someone like Dirk Garthwaite understood a challenge when he heard one. So in response, the godlike mortal stepped forward till he was less then two feet in front of Naruto and then hunched over so that his face was right in Naruto's, mere inches apart. With an arrogant smirk, the Wrecker said. "Tough talk coming from a teeny tiny little midg-"

**Booooomm!**

VvV

His ears rang with thunder as Dirk Garthwaite was launched flying into the air in a shockwave of power, all he could feel was pain across his jaw, where something had hit him hard. For a moment he blacked out and when he came to he was still in the air, wind was rushing past his ears as he rapidly fell back to the ground. He had just enough time to look down and glimpse the empty park and the small duck pond in it before he crashed into it at near terminal velocity, creating an impressively explosive splash of water. The only thought on his mind being. _'What the hell hit me?'_

Bursting through the pond's surface the Wrecker sucked in a deep breath of air as he tried to clear the water from his eyes and figure out what the hell had just happened. He then noticed someone calmly standing on top of the water's rocking surface, bobbing up and down like a boat on waves.

Without bothering to think of things like who or what this person was, Dirk swung his crowbar at his presumed attacker's feet. However, he was shocked when said attacker crouched low enough to catch said crowbar mid-swing with his bare hands. The weapon stopped cold in its tracks, as the water around them dispersed in a shockwave of power, leaving them on the muddy pond floor.

"That's impossible!" Dirk muttered in horrified awe, as he realized that the one who had stopped his weapon, was the same boy he had repeatedly called a midget earlier.

Said boy then cheekily smiled in return. It was a smile that looked demonic for no other reason that it was far to sweet, and seemed to promise world of pain. He then said. "I'm a god remember." He then lifted his fist and added. "And this, this is something that I am going to enjoy very very much."

Realizing his error and that he was more than likely facing off against a genuine god, the Wrecker tried to activate some of his crowbars more esoteric abilities. Unfortunately he was already far too late, and what followed happened at speeds very few mortals could have ever hoped to even perceive.

A lightning fast punch slammed into his throat cutting off his air supply and his ability to speak. Of course, the divine powers of his crowbar made it so it wasn't necessary for him to breathe but old human habits were hard to suppress, and the Wrecker found himself choking. A second punch driven into his nose broke it with a nasty sounding crunch, the blood flowing from it further blocking his air ways as his body tried in vain to gasp for air.

An instant later Dirk Garthwaite truly found himself in a world of pain when the midget of a god took a shot below the belt and drove a boot shrouded in golden energy into his family jewels. The Wrecker's eyes widened into saucer's as he leaned forward to clutch at his throbbing crotch, only to get uppercutted straight into the air for his troubles. Unfortunately even the sky offered no relief for him against his tormentor, as the angry little god appeared in the air so fast that he seemed to teleport. His fist lighting up with blue flames as he muttered two words, sounding almost cheerful.

"Good night!"

It was the last thing the wrecker heard before his body was enveloped in flame and accelerated back into the pond at well above super-sonic speeds, momentarily giving him an appearance not unlike a falling meteor. It was only the impact against the water, and the resulting steam explosion that prevented a minor seismic event from occurring and mass property damage. Even so, the pond was totally destroyed with this one move.

The Wrecker's world turned to black and with his last conscious thoughts he wondered to himself. _'Why did I think it was a good idea to taunt the little god.'_

VvV

Satisfied that he had completed his task quickly and with relatively little collateral damage, aside from killing just about everything alive in that duck pond, save for the Wrecker himself. Luckily there were no actual ducks or birds of any other species in the pond. Naruto quickly fished the guy and his crowbar out of the water before throwing him over his shoulder.

Turning to the neighborhood where he had originally encountered Wolverine and the other superheroes, Naruto shot off like a rocket. It was about half a mile away and Naruto crossed the distance in the time it took an average human's heart to beat once, a slow jog in comparison to his full speed.

He arrived where the superheroes were gathered, discussing something but while he was in superspeed, they all seemed like frozen statues to him. Naruto chose to surprise the team of recovering heroes by dumping the Wrecker and his enchanted crowbar at their feet, hard enough to crack the pavement as he existed his heightened state of perception. He then loudly declared. "I'm back!"

As anticipated, they all reacted negatively to his sudden materialization next them from out of seemingly thin air. The one known as Spider-man – his sensei had described him and several other heroes in enough detail to be recognizable on sight – jumped 10 feet backwards and stuck himself to the strange looking airplane the heroes had likely arrived in. Wolverine's claws shot out of his fists, and he crouched in a combat ready stance, ready for a fight. A muscular black man in ordinary clothes to his left, reacted by throwing a surprisingly powerful punch at Naruto's head.

In response, the ninja turned god casually blocked the attack without even looking, catching it in his left palm and ignoring the shockwave that followed. His right hand simultaneously whipped to the side and slapped away a bolt of yellow lightning from the lady, the Wrecker had referred to as Spider-babe. Literally redirecting it into the sky, while he kept his gaze locked with Wolverine's. Thankfully Logan relaxed upon recognizing him.

"Oh, its just you!" The mutant said with scowl, before turning to his friends and adding. "Relax guys he's on our side." With that, Wolverine retracted his claws.

"You know this guy Wolverine?" The black man asked to which Logan nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"He said his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Wolverine explained before turning to Naruto and asking for confirmation. "Right?"

"Yep! Naruto Uzumaki, god of celestial fire! Here to help!" Naruto confidently replied, thumping his chest once.

Spider-Man chuckled nervously as he pointed at the Wrecker's "wrecked" form on the ground, and asked. "Uh, so you took down the Wrecker huh?"

"Yep, thought the guy was gonna be tougher though. He kept bragging that he took down the Avengers, as well as the Asgardian thunder god, Thor! Honestly not sure how he did that last one, since I laid him out cold in under a minute and Thor is **not** weak. The Wrecker is probably all bark and no bite." Naruto muttered while nudging the villain with his toe, who groaned in response.

Because he was looking at the Wrecker, he completely missed the glances shared between the heroes as Spiderman shook his head, while muttering something under his breath that sound suspiciously like _'he did kick the Avengers and Thor's ass'_. Meanwhile the black man facepalmed.

The Wrecker's bloodied face was rapidly healing thanks to the Crowbar still in his hands. Naruto had graciously left it there so that it would heal the man's body enough to erase some of the damage inflicted in their little skirmish. He might have hit the poor guy a little too hard at the end back there.

Turning to Wolverine, Naruto asked. "So, is this enough to gain a little of your trust?"

Wolverine seemed to realize that they were picking up from their earlier conversation and promptly replied in his usual blunt manner. "No, but I am willing to hear you out and I promise I will try not to stab you, as you put it."

"Wait, don't tell me you tried to stab him too. That didn't work out too well for you in the Savage Land, when you tried it on Spiderwoman remember." The black man said in rebuke to Logan. It sounded like a genuinely interesting tale, not that Jean hadn't already explained to him that Wolverine stabbed people a lot. It was his whole thing after all, well half of it really. Healing Factor.

The reminder of that event must have annoyed Wolverine cause he angrily yelled in his own defense. "I didn't try to stab anyone. He just randomly showed up out of the blue after the Wrecker smacked me to the other side of the neighborhood, and started claiming he was god. He also knew about some of my lesser known powers and my name, my birth name I mean. Only a handful of people know that name and most of them are dead, everyone else simply knows me as Wolverine or Logan. The problem is, I have never met this guy before today."

"Wait, I always thought your name is Logan." The black man asked a little bewildered by the sudden revelation.

Letting out a long wary sigh that showed a hint of his true age, Logan replied. "It is Luke. I left my birth name behind me, in the past, which is also where it will stay." That last part was specifically address to Naruto, seeing Logan was glaring at him to emphasize his intentions. Naruto merely shrugged in reply.

Everyone was silent for a moment, not willing to push the matter especially with it seemingly being something extremely personal to Logan. However, Luke as Logan had called the dark skinned man, did turn to Naruto and ask. "So how do you know his real name, a name that even I didn't know he had until today!"

"My mentor told me. She was someone pretty close to him in the past." Naruto replied vaguely, while gesturing at Logan.

This seemed to annoy the feral mutant even more who yelled. "Enough of the riddles kid! I told you I am willing to hear you out, so just tell me who your mentor is?"

"Well, you do seem a heck of lot calmer than when we first met, so fine. My teacher's name is Jean Grey!" Naruto replied.

Everyone stilled at that name, but none more so than Wolverine. They all knew of her in some form or fashion, she was one of the original X-men, an Omega level Telepath and the first host for the Phoenix Force. But it was Wolverine who knew her personally, he had not only been her friend but had loved her, even if those feelings were never reciprocated.

They also all knew she was dead, so it was no surprise that Spiderwoman picked up on the way he phrased his reply and asked. "Your teacher's name **is** Jean Grey? You say that like she is alive."

Naruto shook his head and stated bluntly. "No she's definitely dead, or at least her physical body is."

"But then-" Spider-man began but was interrupted.

"I keep telling you people, **I** **am** **a god**! I am not try to brag, and I am not drunk on my power or anything. I am literally a god, like Thor." Naruto insisted before adding with a smirk. "Death may be the end for you mortals, but the rules are different for deity's, and Jean Grey might as well have been one. In death, Jean Grey became my teacher."

"Teacher of what?" Logan asked.

"Everything! How to speak English, your Mathematics, Sciences, History, Geography and general knowledge. Anything and everything I would ever need to know, if I was to fit in on Earth." He supplied.

"And why would she do that?" Luke asked skeptically.

"To prepare me so that I can some day protect my little sister of course." Noting their blank expression Naruto sighed and went into a more detailed explanation. "My mother is a goddess with an extreme amount of power, but she had only ever been a goddess in the past. One day she decided to become mortal, to fully experience life from your perspective, and in the process she fell in love with a mortal and had me.

"I was born of her flesh and blood, a super-powered mortal that was later raised to godhood after a series of complicated events that I wont get into. Now, my sister on the other will be born to mortal parents on this world, her biological parents will be a couple that's completely unrelated to my mom in every way possible. However unlike me who was born of mom's flesh and blood but later attained godhood through other means, my sister will be conceived from my mother's very power. Due to this, their will be those who seek to hurt her, kill her or use her for what she is and what she can do. I am simply here on Earth to stop that."

"This sister of yours, when will she be born exactly." Spider-man asked.

"I don't know the exact date, but it will be in a few years from now." Naruto replied, before adding. "I will sense her presence when she pops into the world. It should be epic!"

The team glanced each other worriedly before Luke asked. "If you were being taught everything you needed to know about Earth to come here. Then why not wait a little longer, show up when its closer to the time of your sisters birth."

"Jean thought I could be useful on Earth, at least until my sisters birth. Make no mistake though, my sisters protection is my priority, but Jean always claimed I'd make an amazing superhero. So until then, I want to live up to Jean Grey's expectations." Naruto said with a fond smile, and he meant it. Jean believed he had the heart of a hero and that he would save numerous lives. Looking at Wolverine he added. "She also has always trusted Logan, whether with her life or secrets, and so suggested I come to him, she thinks he can help me out. It's why I appeared before you Mr. Wolverine. By the way, what the hell is a Wolverine? She never quite explained that one when I asked."

Ignoring the question Luke asked. "So then you don't have a place to stay or an identity?"

Naruto frowned as he replied seriously. "My identity is Naruto Uzumaki, the God of Celestial Fire! I am not changing it for a stupid codename. Thor didn't change his name when he became a hero, so I wont."

Shaking his head Luke clarified. "No, I mean like legal documents or a digital identity as an American citizen. You don't have that, do you?"

Naruto's cheeks burned in embarrassment at getting something as simple as that wrong, before he replied. "Ah, I see, my apologies. I know the meaning of all your words but I tend to miss the context at times. I've never been to this world before, and the day to day interactions of my mortal life before I ascended to godhood are a hazy memory at this point. I'm relearning everything all over again, still, to answer your question, no I don't have any form of legal documentation."

"Stark can forge some documents for him, right?" Spider-babe asked.

"Don't tell me you are thinking of bringing him on to the team." Luke said looking at her, with a stern frown. He clearly didn't approve of the idea.

"He, just took out Dirk Garthwaite in under a minute, the guy who quite frankly kicked our asses today. We probably would've eventually won, but Naruto took him out in the time it took for the whole team to regroup. He has to have some serious firepower behind him, the kind of firepower Thor brought to the old Avenger's team." Spider-babe defended.

"Yeah, but I think we are being a little presumptuous here. None of us have actually seen the kid in action, we don't actually know how the kid took down the Wrecker, only that he did. So ultimately, we really don't know what he is capable of or how useful he will be to our team. We don't know whether bringing him on board would endanger him somehow or whether he would be a liability to our mission. Heck, we haven't even asked him if he actually wants to be on the team, Spiderwoman." Spider-Man pointed out.

_'Oh, so its Spiderwoman not Spider-babe.'_ Naruto privately thought to himself, correcting her code-name for future reference.

"We have seen a little of what he can do. He is fast enough to catch us off guard, both when he first attacked the Wrecker right in front of me and when he brought him back. Naruto's also strong enough to stop one of Luke's punches cold, and deflect my venom blasts away without even looking at either of us. He is clearly quite skilled or at the very least powerful." Spiderwoman pointed out to the team, making many of them widen their eyes in the realization that she was right about all that. Naruto had to acknowledge that she had a keen tactical eye, and wasn't one to waste an opportunity.

"Even so, Spider-Man's got a point. We haven't asked Naruto for his opinion, we also don't know if its good thing for him. As Avengers, we already know what we are in for, we've accepted the risks and everything this life entails. Naruto just got here today, we shouldn't be in a rush to throw him in the deep-end, just because he might have some cool powers. There is so much else he might want to try out with his life, before even considering this type of life and all its trials." Luke challenged Spiderwoman.

She responded by saying. "True, but he can't do any of that without the proper documentation, and to get that he needs to come with us. Naruto became an Avenger matter as soon as he took down the Wrecker, its our job to help him. Once we get him an identity and place to stay, we can-"

"If all of you are done arguing about what to do with me." Naruto interrupted the back and forth interplay, bringing the team's focus, which had zoned out enough that he could have easily snuck away, back to him. "I will have you know that Jean Grey taught me about the life of a superhero, so I am in fact very aware and accepting of all the risks and complications that come with that kind of life. In short if you are inviting me to be a part of your team, then I will humbly accept. I got a couple years until my sister gets here anyway, so its not like I am doing anything import till then. That said, Jean told me to trust Logan and do what he says...within reason of course. So what's your opinion Logan."

"Can you return to wherever you came from?" The mutant in question simply asked. Though despite the question, Naruto sensed that he wasn't actually being rude.

Shaking his head in the negative, Naruto replied. "That's unlikely, unless mom personally opens a portal to her realm for me, but quite frankly even if she was willing to do so, I don't want to go back there either."

Logan grunted and the said. "Then you should be in school. My gut is telling me you are a hell of a lot younger than Thor or any other god we've come across. College will do you some good."

Naruto couldn't help the look of mortification that appeared on his face at those words, before his face hardened and he replied. "Over my dead, immortal body! I already have a full education in my head, based on Jean Grey's memories and her experience as teacher. I am not going back to school simply to die of boredom in another classroom."

"Hey school isn't that bad?" Spiderman protested.

"Maybe your short mortal educations aren't, but a gods education is a lengthy process, and I am not going through that again." Naruto replied with a glare at all of them that promised pain if they tried to force the issue.

Sighing in exhaustion Wolverine eventually said. "I don't trust you kid, and just dropping Jean's name isn't enough for me to begin trusting you. You smell like you are telling the truth, and I can tell that a lot of what you said actually was true. But I know you are hiding some stuff, and I wont endanger this team by agreeing to bring you on unless I know I can trust."

Naruto frowned at the reply before scooping up the Wrecker's crowbar from his unconscious grasp, judging the supervillain to have healed enough from his beating. The heroes all tensed at the action, clearly expecting violence to break out, but did not do anything to stop him. They would let him make the first move.

In the end Naruto simply passed the crowbar to Logan and said. "Then I'm relieved to hear you say that Logan, otherwise I would've question everything Jean ever told me about you. I sense how much you really care about your friends, and it seems like under all that grumpiness you actually are the hero she always described. That is more than enough for me." With a smile he then added. "However there is one more thing I can do to hopefully gain your trust. Its a secret that only you and Jean Grey knew about, its located in a safe you had created, somewhere in your room. Something you've kept, to remember her by."

With that Naruto then brushed a few locks of his spiky hair, deliberately fiddling with them long enough to catch Wolverine's eye. Logan's eyes widened in surprise, as he understood the significance of the action and he half yelled in shock. "How?"

Naruto smirked and said. "I'm glad you figured that one out! I am not lying when I say that Jean Grey is my mentor, and that she sent me to you and asked me to trust you. Even in death she watches over you X-men, so she knows the things you do in secret. She personally told me of that particular secret item and your real name, in order to help me gain enough of your trust, to work with. I will earn the rest on my own, as I prove myself."

Looking more shaken than any of his teammates had ever seen him Wolverine said. "I...I can agree to having you around for now, but you have to do everything I say kid."

"Yeah, no!" Naruto said with a shake of his head. When everyone looked at him in surprise at his refusal he added. "You just tried to send me to school a few minutes ago, as a god I am putting my foot down on that matter, mortal. Clearly there are gonna be some things you might say that I simply can't accept due to either my personality or being a deity, sometimes both. The best I can do is promise to let you know if they come up, and hopefully we can find a way to move forward from there."

"Good enough." Wolverine said with a resigned shrug. He then turned to Spiderwoman and asked. "Now that that is settled, I need to know what the hell's going on with you?"

"What?" She replied, clearly surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"My senses keep getting all messed up, and every time its happened was when I was around you. It happened as you were talking to us earlier, and before that, when we were fighting the Wrecker. It also happened yesterday. Why is that?" Logan demanded of her.

Spiderwoman nervously began explaining. "Uh, don't freak out or anything, but a part of my power-set is that I release pheromones that-"

"Ew!" Spiderman interrupted.

"No its not like that! Its just that when I am nervous or charged up, I release pheromones that...well anyone around me feels attracted to me. Its just a chemical thing that quickly wears off. I've learned to use it to get my enemies all mushed up and dizzy. I was using it on the Wrecker to stall until you guys got back in the fight, but then Naruto showed up and kicked his villainous ass." She said pointing down at the man who was still out cold.

There was a moment of silence as the other Avengers just stared at Spiderwoman with blank expressions. Finally Spider-man facepalmed loud enough to break the silence as Wolverine accused. "You've any idea how dizzy I was getting around you. You should have said something girl."

"You release pheromones huh?" Spider-man asked sounding more than a little bewildered.

Luke Cage glared at Spider-Woman as he said. "Well that, explains that, damn! I thought I was going nuts or something."

"I love my wife you know." Spider-man insisted to the sky above, meanwhile Naruto watched them in silent amusement. He had sensed the pheromones in the air and knew they were trying to affect him, but his own divinity protected him from being manipulated in such a way.

All the fun quickly came to an end when a hologram was projected into the air with a face Naruto remembered from Jean Grey's memories, during her lessons about the big name heroes on Earth. Ironman, an Avenger.

"**Avengers Assemble!"**

Two words, and everyone seemed to shape up, like soldiers preparing for battle. It was odd to witness, and reminded Naruto of his days as a ninja. _'It has to be some kind of call to arms'_ He thought to himself, while silently focusing on what Ironman had to say.

"**We need you to stop what you are doing and get the Quinjet over to Hartford, Connecticut. I've already uploaded the coordinates and flight plan."** The Hologram continued.

"What about Happy Pants?" Spider-man asked pointing at the still unconscious form of the Wrecker.

Ironman responded by pointing to the East, and saying. **"To your 3 O'clock there is a SHIELD Clean up crew inbound. They will touch down in 30 seconds, so let them deal with him, you need to get your asses on the jet and get over here. This is a big one guys."** And indeed three heavy duty transport crafts with the giant SHIELD emblem on their sides where flying low and fast towards them.

Spiderwoman nodded her head and responded. "Understood! However before we leave, there is something you should know Ironman. You see, we picked up someone new while we were out here and we will be bringing him along. He might be able to help."

Finally seeming to notice Naruto's presence, Ironman's holographic avatar gave him a once over before saying. **"If he's got powers and is willing to fight then bring him along, if not then leave him with SHIELD, he will be safer with them. We can talk details on the jet."**

Before anyone could move, Luke Cage interjected, saying. "There isn't a whole lot of details to tell, except one. He's a god."

"**Oh..."** Was Ironman's only response, the Avenger even through his metal armor, looking completely lost for second.

Luke continued. "We think he could be useful on the team, in a Thor kind of way, but on a probationary kind of deal."

Sighing audibly, in a way that sounded like he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose to relieve a headache, but obviously couldn't cause of his faceplate. Ironman said. **"We will discuss this later guys. I am sure he will have plenty of time to prove himself with what were up against."**

"And what's that?" Logan asked, having remained silent this whole time.

Ironman's synthesized voice took a gravely serious tone as he replied. **"Quite possibly the most powerful hero on Earth. A guy named Robert Reynolds."**

TBC...

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Born of Fire. As you can see, Naruto is very much a fully divine god and will be taking the role of Thor in the Avengers team, but like if Thor had ninja training and was far more impulsive and young. For the bits about Spiderwoman, when I am showing things from her point of view, she will be addressed by her true identity as Veranke but from everyone else's point of view she is Spiderwoman or Jessica Drew.

Anyway next chapter, will have Naruto interacting more with the Avengers and proving his usefulness to the newly assembled Avengers team. At this point in time, the team had been active for like 3-4 days.

Anyway please leave a follow, favorite and/or review if you enjoyed it, especially a review. Your opinions and corrections help shape the direction of my stories and make me a better author.

And for those of you wondering when I am uploading Sage of War Chapter 3, that will be either tomorrow or Monday, depending on whether I have a connection to the internet and electricity.

Scarlet out...


End file.
